Jill Taylor
Jillian "Jill" Taylor (née Patterson) is a played by Patricia Richardson. Jill is Tim Taylor's wife. Jill helps Tim raise their three sons (Brad, Randy, and Mark). Background Jill was born to Colonel Fred Patterson and Lillian Patterson. Due to her father being in the Army, Jill and her sisters (Linda, Tracy, Carrie, and Robin, also two other sisters Katie and Carol mentioned) grew up without a grounded family life. Jill and her siblings appear together in Jill and Her Sisters and Taps. Jill and Robin were close as kids, but grew apart at adulthood and caused them to have trouble getting along due to mutual jealousy. Personality It is established early in the series that Jill serves as the voice of reason for her husband and children. Jill is known for her common sense, but is also in-tune with her emotions. Jill loves sophisticated art forms such as ballet and opera. Throughout the series, Jill has been shown to be bossy and demanding, leading her into millions of arguments with Tim. However, sometimes she realizes her Type A-ish attitude and apologizes to Tim (though he apologizes most of the time due to his narrow-minded complexion). She is also known as judicious, independent, ladylike, loving, trusting, accountable, understanding, laid-back, optimistic, reasonable, jovial, insightful, lion-hearted, low-key, thoughtful, affectionate, motherly, likable, observant and righteous. Sometimes, Jill can be extremely intimidating and aggressive when she's angry. She has insane strength for a woman and she was able to give Tim a black eye and knock him out cold with one punch to the face. Jill also has a passion for cars-a Chevy-Nomand which Tim accidentally crushed with a 3 ton I beam Tell Mama" and a Austin-Healy which Tim drove without her permission. College and career Throughout the course of the series, Jill progresses from being a fairly typical housewife to a career-focused working woman. Early in the series, Jill frequently has problems finding employment; in the pilot episode of the series, she laments to Tim about how she was passed over for a job interview. However, Jill ultimately goes back to school, majoring in the Psychology field. Politics Jill's feminism is emphasized throughout the series, especially in its latter seasons. She and Tim would sometimes argue about a man and woman's "place" in the household. Despite Tim's frequent reluctance to understand Jill's point of view, he usually tries to compromise with her. It is also revealed in ''Taps'' that Jill is a Democrat. In other episodes, Jill mentions attending protest rallies as a young woman without her father's knowledge. However, being the daughter of an Army father has influenced her personality somewhat. For example, in Tanks for the Memories, she exhibits great skill in driving a tank. Running gags *Her cooking talent, or lack thereof. *Whenever she addresses her husband or sons by their full name, it is a sure sign they are in trouble. *Whenever Tim wants to make changes to an appliance, Jill refuses to let him, but always eventually gives in (except in the pilot, where he rewires the dishwasher even after she explicitly said no, with disastrous results). *Tim occasionally makes fun of her (on his Tool Time show, he jokes about her tendency to drool while asleep). *Jill being an enthusiastic (albeit unsuccessful) matchmaker. *Jill being more logical and perceptive than Tim. *Her rocky relationhip with her father, as well as with her mother. *Her unsuccessful attempts at getting her Ph.D. *Jill seems to be extremely powerful for a woman, as she was able to give her husband a black eye and knock him out cold with one punch. *Whenever Tim does or says something especially stupid, even for him, she always says "You're pathetic", or some variation. In one episode, she calls him pathetic several times in a row. He then asks to confirm what he is, to which she simply responds "Pathetic". *Getting angry with Tim, such as when he calls her an "Old Hen" on his TV show; or when he spent $4,000 on game tickets; or when he messed around with her cars. Skills and Abilities *Jill has shown to be knowledgeable about random topics. *Jill has a surprising amount of physical strength as she was able to land a powerful knockout punch on Tim's face, giving him a painful black eye. *Jill is a naturally talented boxer. Category:Characters Category:Female